Timeless
by Lady Feylene
Summary: A miscast spell sends Harry hurtling back to the time of the Marauders, where he ends up falling for someone he shouldn't. (Slash)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Harry and everybody else don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. 

****

Warning: Slash. Slashy themes herein. Slash ahead! Be warned of the slash. Male on male interaction. Male on male intimate interaction. That means some form of sex. Flirting, hand holding, hugging, kissing, petting, screwing...be warned! The warning's mild at the moment, but things may heat up in later chapters.

****

Dedication: To Kitten, for the wonderful and perfect idea. I really don't know why I didn't think of it. Thank you, so much!

****

Author's Note: Somewhat a challenge fic. A challenge issued by a friend, at any rate. And I took it up. I think I made it work, also. It was difficult...

Every time travel slash fic I read is the same. Harry travels back in time to when the Marauders were in school, and falls in love with usually Remus. Sometimes Sirius. I have done something a bit different. I'm not telling you who Harry ends up having those fluttery adolescent feelings for. It's more fun that way. I'll give you a hint: it's not Snape. It's actually pretty obvious, even if we don't get around to names for a while. And I think it's the only one of its kind. Anyway, please review! And this is, as I consider all time travel fics to be, AU. 

I didn't mean for this to be more then one chapter, but I realized it's probably going to be rather large. So multi-chapters it is!

****

Timeless

"Malfoy..." Harry cursed through gritted teeth. He really did hate the Slytherin. Draco was at the moment taunting Harry, his high voice grating on the Gryffindor's ears. They were alone in a corridor, and Harry wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He had put up with enough of Draco over the past five years. He pulled out his wand, watching Draco's grey eyes narrow as he did so.

"Want to play rough, eh Potter?" Draco's wand was out a split second afterwards. He muttered a few words, a burst of light shooting out of his wand. Harry ducked out of the way, taking off after Draco as the Slytherin darted down the hallway at a run. Harry readied a hex in his mind, nothing too dangerous, but enough to incapacitate his rival. Draco apparently had the same thing in mind. A burst of light shot out of Draco's wand a moment before it shot out of Harry's. The blasts met in midair, momentarily blinding Harry. He stumbled on, hand held up to his eyes, until he hit something very solid and fell backwards.

"Oof!" He grunted, falling flat on his back. he felt a pain in his rear and his head, and he could hear someone breathing heavy and groaning. Malfoy, he assumed. He sat up, opening his eyes rather painfully. For a moment, he wished he hadn't.

It hurt. His eyes were sore. That must have been from the flash of light when the spells hit. He rubbed his head, squinting hard at the corridor around him. He saw another student, also sitting and rubbing his head, in the corridor ahead of him. It wasn't anyone he recognized, despite being his own age. The boy was about sixteen, with short tousled brown hair, light green eyes, a round friendly face and a slightly teddy bear figure-the kind that is best described as huggable. He was actually quite cute, and Harry wondered why he'd never noticed him before. Must be a Hufflepuff. Harry's head hurt, rather badly.

"Oh geesh...I'm so sorry!" The boy exclaimed, frowning at Harry. "I'm a klutz, I know. They're always saying so..."

"Nah, it was my fault. Stupid Malfoy..." Harry groaned. Where was Draco?

"Malfoy?" The boy cocked his head at Harry, looking a bit puzzled.

"Yeah...Malfoy and I got I got into a...well, he sent a curse or a hex or something at me, and I got disoriented. Then I ran into you."

"You know, something ought to be done about that Malfoy." The boy stood up, unsteadily, brushing dust and dirt off of his robes. He held his hand down to Harry, to help him up.

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered, standing, and wincing at the pain in his head and rear.

"Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey? And you can complain about Malfoy..."

"I don't think complaining's going to do any good." Harry made a face. "Malfoy gets away with everything!"

"He really does..." The Hufflepuff shook his head, still frowning. "It's not right."

"That's what I say. Just because his father's rich..." 

"Is no reason he should get whatever he wants, and get away with everything." Harry found his sentence finished for him. He smiled, chuckling.

"Exactly!" He liked this boy, whoever he was. //Maybe he's a year behind or ahead of me. I really don't pay that much attention to Hufflepuffs, and not in other years. And I think...he might be flirting with me.// Harry had very little experience when it came to those sorts of things. With girls it was much easier. With other boys...

"Well, I'm sure he'll get his some day. Er...*did* you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. He was pretty certain he was just bruised. "Did you see Malfoy at all?"

"Nope. I didn't even see you. But...I wasn't looking very hard. He could have gotten by me without me noticing. You hit your head, I think. You might have a concussion."

"I don't think so." Harry shook his head. It didn't hurt that badly. "I just...I dunno. Our curses hit each others, and there was a flash and then I couldn't see very well. I didn't pass out or anything. I think you pass out, when you have a concussion."

"Oh." The other boy nodded, somewhat nervously. Harry noticed he was wringing his hands, and shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Uh...I don't think I know you..."

"No, I don't think I know you either." Harry was amazed. Someone who didn't know him? Everyone knew him...or maybe the other boy just meant he didn't *know* Harry. Had never spoken to him, or been in any classes with him. That made much more sense.

"But you look a whole lot like on of my friends."

"Really?" Harry cocked his head. That did hurt. "You know...maybe I ought to see Madame Pomfrey after all. I've got a killer headache coming, I think."

"I'll take you." The brown haired boy nodded, sucking in his lower lip. Harry decided he looked very cute when he did that. And he had nice eyes. A little weak, a pale, almost watery green, but nice.

"Thanks...I'd really rather not pass out in the hallway. Who knows who'd find me..."

"Malfoy." The boy rolled his eyes, and they both laughed again. //Why don't I know him? He seems really nice...// Shy, and a bit awkward, but very nice. 

"You said I looked like a friend of yours...?" Harry asked as they began walking. 

"Oh yeah!" The boy watched Harry like a hawk, as though afraid he might topple over. "It's scary actually. I'd swear you were brothers, 'cept I know he's an only child. And he would have told me if he had any family coming to Hogwarts. I think." The boy paused, sucking in his lower lip again. "Well, I would have heard anyway. Are you new? Because I've never seen you before. And I do know a lot of people. They don't know me, but I know them. You know how that is..."

"Huh?" Harry wondered if maybe he wasn't the one with the head injury. //Doesn't he know who I am? I figure the scar would give it away. And the fact that everyone in school knows who I am. Hell, they could find me in a snowstorm across the Quidditch Field.//

"I've never seen you before. What year are you?"

"Fifth..."

"Really?" Now the boy looked very confused. "So am I..."

"Different Houses..." Harry suggested. //Wait, what am I doing? He has to know me!// Much as he hated the constant recognition, finding someone who *didn't* know him on sight was a bit disconcerting. He didn't like this. Something was wrong. Well...hadn't they learned that spell collisions could cause all sorts of dangerous side affects? Could this be one of them?

"I guess..." The boy was now looking at Harry suspiciously. But...everything seemed normal. He knew who Malfoy was, and this was obviously Hogwarts.

"Um...what House are you?" Harry asked. He suddenly dreaded the answer.

"Gryffindor. Even though I'm probably more suited for Hufflepuff."

"G-Gryffindor?" Harry could feel his voice peeking at the end of the question. //No. He's not a fifth year Gryffindor. We'd *know* each other. This is...something's wrong. This isn't the Hogwarts I know. This is...an alternate reality, or something. Oh hell...I've gone and zapped myself into an alternate reality. What do I do? Play it off. Claim you're a transfer. Then get to Dumbledore as soon as possible...if Dumbledore's even in charge! If he even exists!// Harry was advancing rapidly into the more hysteric stages of panic.

"Yes." The boy nodded. "Are you okay? You don't look well at all...we're almost to the infirmary..."

"I'm fine!" Harry said quickly. //No. Can't go to the infirmary. Too many questions. She'll know I'm not supposed to be here. What do I do? what do I do...//

"All right...I didn't get your name, by the way. I'm Peter."

"Oh. Hi. Harry. Uh...you were right. I'm...a transfer." Harry forced himself to breathe normally. 

"Oh! I thought so, since you didn't look familiar. 'Cept that you look a lot like James."

"Yeah, that would....pardon?"

Harry's rapid projection to the more hysteric plains of panic speeded up. His mind reeled through the fields of hysteric panic and into the calm waters of shock that lay beyond. 

"My friend James. He's the one you look like."

"Oh. Do I?" Harry's voice was now rather flat. //This is a dream? A hallucination? I mean...he didn't just...that's not....shit.//

"Yes. But you're taller. And your eyes are different. And you're skinnier. Not that James is fat!"

"No." Harry was working on autopilot now. He didn't understand what had happened. //he can't mean...not James my father James. Maybe if I...// "Does James have a last name?"

"Of course he does!" Peter shook his head. "Potter."

"Thought so." Harry nodded. "Er...I don't think I need to see Madame Pomfrey after all. Maybe later. I think I just need to lie down. If I don't feel better, I'll see her. But I really need to lie down..."

"Are you sure?" Peter again sucked at his lower lip. //Nervous reaction. I'm making him nervous. Ha! *I'm* making *him* nervous. At least he's in the right time...that has to be what happened. The spells mixed, and I got sent back in time.//

"Oh yeah." Harry nodded, swallowing hard. //Okay...you've been through worse. Much worse. Voldemort. Snape. Malfoy. Final Exams. This...this is fine. You just...you talk to Dumbledore. He'll fix everything.//

"Um...all right. Are you in a House yet?"

"Gryffindor." He said it before realizing what eh was saying.

"Then I guess I'll just take you to the dorm. I think it's empty now. Yeah...it's empty. You can sleep. I'll leave you alone, I have to be tutored anyway. That's where I was heading, but it's okay if I'm late. It's just one of my friends, he won't get mad. Especially when I tell him what happened. We all hate Malfoy too."

"That's nice." Harry was not listening anymore, not really. He allowed himself to be led to the dorm, listening with half an ear to Peter chatter pleasantly on. The dorm was empty. And it looked the same as his dorm, only the personal affects were different. One bed was a mess. Boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans strewn all over it, along with school books. On one chest was a neat pile of books, parchments and quills. One had a broom and the tools needed for caring, and the other was covered in stuffed animals. One last bed was rather blank looking.

"This is the extra bed. Which I guess means it's yours." Peter smiled. "I'm gonna be in the library. I'll leave a note though, in case you're sleeping."

"Thanks." Harry nodded, wishing Peter would just leave. //Thank you for helping me, and not asking too many questions, and giving a good excuse, but now I really have to think about getting back to my own time.// A very detached part of his mind-the part that dealt mainly with food and sex-decided it was a pity that Peter wasn't a Hufflepuff from his own time.

"Well, you get some rest. And if you aren't better later, go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I will. Thanks." Harry hoped the finality in his voice gave Peter the hint. Apparently it did. He left, frowning still, shutting the door to the dorm behind him. Harry let out a deep sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face, wondering what in the name of all the Muggle and wizard gods he was going to do. He was so far lost in his own problem, he didn't even connect many fine details and points. The fact that he had arrived, in tact, in his father's time, completely escaped him. Feigning sleep in case someone did come in, Harry tried working out his problem in his mind...

~~~

If anyone likes this, I'll keep it going. If not...eh. I like it, but it's not a priority. So let me know what you think! And if you liked this, read my other Peter fics!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Peter, Harry, Remus, James and the rest don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them for a little while. Like sock puppets!

****

Warning: Slashy themes! Here we have a bit of Peter/Harry slash. (Somewhat unrequited) And some implied Peter/Remus. (They talk about it). But nothing actually happens. This is another one of those slow growing, tension fics. Considering the pairing, it would have to be.

****

Dedication: This is for Demeter, Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen, Kimagure, Kitten, Moira, and all the rest of you who always leave me kind reviews. I can't than you enough. Reviews are what keep these stories going.

****

Author's Note: Well, it seems the general consensus is that this should be continued. It's been a slow day, I did two other updates, I decided to do some of this. I'm liking it. I'm not as hard, deep in love with it as I am with some of my stories, but I'm enjoying it. And I have pleased the one whom issued this challenge/request, so that's all good. Just a note...I'm always up for a request story, if I'm not working on a ton of things. "Deathsong Balladeer". A request story. "Same As It Ever Was". A request story. "Darkest Sin", a request story. "Forbidden Desire". Request. "The Gift", one of my first requests. As was..."Bored". All of them requests. So if there's a pairing or situation you'd like to see, and would like to see me write, just drop me an e-mail, or IM me. :-)

And for clearance on sexualities: Harry and Remus are bi. James and Sirius are strait. Peter's pretty much purely homosexual. I think that's all that matter in this chapter...and ten points to your house if you get the rabid badger reference. (Kitten, I know you will.)

****

Timeless

Chapter 2

Peter couldn't focus on his homework. He kept thinking about the strange new transfer he had met. He replayed the meeting over and over again in his mind. Everything about it. He had come off as an idiot, he knew it. But Harry...Peter was quite happy that Harry was at Hogwarts, and in Gryffindor. He was paying absolutely no attention to his tutoring session. And Remus Lupin-fellow Gryffindor currently acting as tutor-had noticed. Peter was drumming his quill on the table, light green eyes unfocused and blank. 

"Peter..." Remus snapped his fingers, and Peter blinked, eyes focusing on his tawny haired companion.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You've hardly been paying attention to a thing I've been saying." 

"Yes I have." Peter said, forcing his brain to regurgitate the most recent thing that Remus had said. He couldn't. He was drawing a complete blank. Nothing came to mine.

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Because I just told you I had a rabid badger down my pants."

"Um....oh?" Peter frowned. He wasn't entirely sure if Remmie was putting him on or not. But he doubted it.

"I was just saying that to see if to see if you were paying attention. And you aren't. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Peter said, avidly. "I just met someone today."

"You met someone?" Remus set down the Transfiguration book and gazed mildly at Peter. "Met someone as in met them for the first time, or met someone as in you've found someone you're interested in romantically?" 

Peter paused. In all actuality, it was a little bit of both. Harry was very attractive. Which was why Peter had automatically crossed him off as a possibility. The pretty people tended to stick with the pretty people. He didn't even make it to the next question, which was 'is he interested in other boys?'. It had almost been like he was flirting. But people rarely flirted with Peter.

"Met for the first time. He's a transfer."

"A transfer?" Remus frowned slightly. "I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfers. From where?"

"I didn't ask. We sort of ran into each other. Literally." Peter gave a little chuckle. "I guess he's already met Malfoy."

"Lucius was giving him trouble already?" Remus sighed. "I really don't like that boy."

"If you aren't a Slytherin, you're not worth it." Peter nodded. Lucius Malfoy was three years ahead of them, but a terror all the same. "Yeah, we were talking about that."

"What House is the transfer?"

"Gryffindor. He's in the dorm now." 

"Ah. Well, I'll meet him later then." Remus smiled slightly. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's nice." Peter said, remembering their conversation. He felt himself blushing, without even realizing it. He tried to cover it, but Remus had already seen.

"Nice, eh? I take it you think he's cute."

"Yes." Peter admitted. It was no secret among his friends that he preferred other boys to girls. He had figured if they all accepted Remus as a werewolf, they wouldn't have much of a problem with Peter liking boys. "He actually looks a lot like James. Skinnier. And taller. And I mean, his eyes and face are different. But a lot alike."

"Odd." Remus shrugged. "But not that unusual. They say everyone has a doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" Remus was well known for his expansive vocabulary. Peter was not.

"A look alike. Supposedly we all have one, somewhere. Maybe we've found James'." He gave another little smile. "Well, since you're smitten I doubt I'm going to get any work out of you."

"Sorry." Peter ducked his head, feeling a little bad. Remus was very nice to tutor him like this. "Er...don't tell Sirius, okay? You know how he gets..."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Sirius had a habit of talking down to Peter. The smaller Gryffindor didn't even think his friend knew what he was doing. But Sirius often made comments that made Peter feel rather bad about himself. And if he knew that Peter liked the new transfer...Peter would never hear the end of it. And, he suspected, neither would Harry. Sirius didn't exactly understand tact, or secrecy. And Remus knew that first hand.

"Thanks." Peter smiled. Remus was always good to keep a secret.

"Does he have a name?"

"Who? Oh!" Peter smacked himself. "Yeah. Harry."

"Harry?" Remus nodded. "Do you know if he's muggle born or not?"

"No...we didn't really talk about things like that."

"Ah. What did you talk about, then?"

"You know." Peter waved his hand vaguely. "Stuff."

"Tried to find out his preference?" Remus asked, smiling. It was almost teasing, but not quite. Remus didn't tease. Not like Sirius and James.

"No. He...I don't think he'd like me that way. Even if he did like guys." Peter sighed. He never had any luck with the guys he liked. He thought the world of Sirius, and considered him a god on earth. But Sirius was as strait as they came, and even if he wasn't, his standards were very high. James was out of the question as well. Again he only liked girls. And one girl in particular. Remus...Remus didn't date. He claimed a relationship with anyone wouldn't work, whether they knew what he was or not. But he was the closest Peter has ever had to a significant other. Though Peter was well aware that fooling around in detention was nowhere near significant other status.

"Oh?" Remus frowned. "And why not?"

"He's...you know." Peter waved his hand again. "Really good looking."

"So?" Remus folded his hands on the table. "What in the world does that have to do with anything?"

"Well...you know. I'm...not." The small Gryffindor suddenly didn't want to be having this conversation. He didn't like thinking about this sort of thing. He always ended up feeling depressed.

"Not what? Good looking?" Remus sighed, fixing warm amber eyes on Peter's. "I happen to think you're quite cute."

"You're just saying that." Peter didn't mean to sound petulant, but the words just came out. He was being honest. He didn't see himself as anything other then a little below average. Compared to his friends...

Sirius was a walking cover model. Tall, almost gypsy looking with his wavy black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. He was well built, with a smoldering sexuality that drove anyone who was attracted to men wild. James was good looking as well, tall and slimly built with shaggy black hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. He had an open, friendly appearance that went well with his charming mannerisms. And Remus had an earthy, subdued beauty to him. Tawny gold and brown flecked hair, amber eyes, lightly tanned skin and toned form...even the haunted-ness to his features was appealing. Then there was Peter. 

"No, I'm not. If I didn't think you were cute, I wouldn't have spent half an hour kissing you in detention a few weeks ago. I'm not quite as shallow as Sirius, but I do like to think I have standards."

"Yeah..." Peter nodded. //Good point. But it doesn't matter if Remmie thinks I'm cute. Not anymore. It matters if Harry thinks I'm cute.// 

"So I'll assume there won't be anymore little sessions after class?" Remus asked mildly. Peter blanched. He hadn't thought so, even before Harry entered the picture. More then once would denote some sort of a relationship, and Remus didn't have those. 

"Uh...did you want there to be?" He asked, stupidly. //Oh yes, you sound great. No wonder you're single!//

"I wouldn't mind. But if there's someone you're interested, by all means make advancements. I can't offer you anything more then what I already have."

"Oh, I know." Peter nodded. He didn't really mind that. He *wanted* more, but he had long ago learned that people like him had to take what they could get. And it wasn't often people like him got a chance at people like Remus Lupin. "I don't mind."

"I'm just warning you not to hold out for anything, that's all." Remus gave a sad smile. Remus always seemed sad. "This is all I'm ever going to be able to give anyone."

"Oh, I don't know." Peter gave what he hoped was a bright smile. He hated seeing Remmie upset, and it happened all too often. "Maybe someday you'll find somebody. Another werewolf, maybe!"

"Maybe..." Remus echoed. But it was clear he didn't agree. Peter sometimes wondered if Remus even realized how depressed he sounded. Severus Snape-Slytherin and loathed enemy of all four Gryffindor friends-often claimed that Remus' unassuming and slightly morose attitude were all an act, something to glean pity. But Peter knew Remus better then that. He hated being pitied. 

"I'll just see how things go then." Peter continued brightly. //Maybe I have a chance with Harry. But if not, that's okay. I still have Remus. Sort of. It's better then nothing. And he *is* a very good kisser. I wonder if Harry's a good kisser? Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get to find out...//

"Probably a good idea. I think we're finished here...Sirius and James should be about done with practice. Let's round them up and meet this new transfer, hmm?"

"Well...okay. He might be sleeping though." Peter cautioned. It had been a while since he left Harry in the dorm. He hoped his friends would like him. He hoped that there was a chance for being more then just friends... 

But Peter hoped for a lot of things. And hoping rarely accomplished anything.

~~~


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me. I'm making no money off of this.

****

Warning: Slashy themes still. More pairing hints! 

****

Dedication: To all of you who reviewed. I'm actually really liking this story now. :-)

****

Author's Note: I am confused by a review I got. Someone mentioned that Peter's being gay explains why he turns...? I'm not entirely sure I understand that. Ah well. Not the most confusing review I've ever gotten, certainly. Anyway...here's chapter three. Guess why Remus is pissed! And...the Peter Pettigrew Slash Archive is up and running. http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/ratstale . If anyone knows of any Peter slash out there, send it our way!

****

Timeless

Chapter 3

After two hours, Harry still didn't know what to do. //Talk to Dumbledore, I guess. I'll ask someone to take me. That shouldn't be too hard.// He was still floating in the calm waters of shock. His mind was functioning quite rationally, but he was only vaguely aware of anything going on around him. //Back in time. I've gone back in time. I'm going to miss my Potions test! Damn it...Snape's going to kill me!// He was still at the point where the greater consequences of what had happened had yet to sink in. He had gone back in time before, but only a few hours. And he remembered everything Hermione had said...

//I have to be careful. I have to try and not change anything. Well, I'll do what I can...// Somehow he had a feeling it was too late. He sighed, rolling over onto his side. This was going to be hard. How could he not change things? Hadn't he already? He could hear voices, outside the door. Rather loud voices, at that. He opened his eyes halfway, fixing them on the door that was swinging open.

"...I tell him 'that's not a goat, it's my sister!' Get it?" Followed by a loud, booming laugh.

"Not really." A softer, though still amused voice answered. The door opened, and Harry's eyes fell on two boys, around his age. One was much taller and broader, somewhat overshadowing the other. Harry's eyes were drawn to him first. He was...beautiful. Tall and broad shouldered, with flowing black hair and perfectly chiseled features. His skin was tanned, and his T-shirt and jeans showed off a well muscled body that was obviously well cared for.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" He was asking, stepping out of the way to admit the other boy. Harry tore his eyes away from the beautiful boy to look at the other....and his breath caught in his throat.

He was tall as well, though as not as tall as his friend. His hair was black, but shorter and quite tousled. He was pale, with wide blue eyes behind round glasses, and a friendly-if somewhat thin-face. 

//Dad...// Harry recognized him immediately. It was his father. But...young. He felt his throat closing, and he had to blink back tears. //I'm seeing my father...// He bit at his lower lip, to keep quiet. They hadn't noticed him yet. His mind skipped, focusing only on his father.

"It was an awful joke." A third dorm member entered, and all Harry could see out of the corner of his eye was tawny blonde hair and a pile of books.

"You people have no sense of humor." The first boy said. 

//If that's my dad then that...// Harry took a deep quiet breath, as things began clicking into place.

"Yes we do." James said, tossing something in the direction of his bed. "The one about the witch and the leprechaun...that's a joke. It's funny. What you just told...no."

"You just don't get it." //That *has* to be Sirius.// Harry decided. //Oh god...// He didn't know what to say, what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing rapid and shallow. 

"There was nothing to get." A quiet voice, almost cultured. Harry was tempted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He had to get a hold of himself.

"Would you guys be quiet?" Well, he at least recognized that voice. Harry gave a small sigh of relief. //Thank god...Peter. He'll take me to Dumbledore. And he'll tell them to leave...me....shit.// The last little gear clicked into place. //Peter.// It couldn't be. There was no way that shy, cute, friendly Peter was Wormtail, the man who had betrayed his parents and led them to their death.

"Oh, of course!" The more cultured voice. "The new transfer."

"Still sleeping, huh?" Sirius, not being quiet at all. That left the unidentified voice to be Professor Lupin.

"Yes!" Peter hissed. "So be quiet."

Harry took a deep breath. //I have to see Dumbledore. And...this is the only way I'll ever get to know my dad. Even...even if it's just like this.// He sat up, slowly.

"I'm awake." He said, yawning. 

"How do you feel?" Peter asked, coming over to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. He wanted to edge away, recoil...but he couldn't. //How did *this* become *that*?// He wondered, staring at Peter. 

"Fine." He honestly did.

"Oh good!" Peter said, smiling. "Um...these are my friends." He waved his hand a the three boys who were hovering around Harry's bed. "That's Sirius, James and Remus."

"Hi." Harry said, not being able to tear his eyes off of James. //He does look like me...//

"Hello." James said, waving and giving a nervous smile. "Why's he staring at me?" He whispered to Sirius.

"I dunno." Sirius shrugged. "But Peter as right. He *does* look a lot like you."

"See?" Peter said. He was still sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. //And I have to act normal...// he felt anger rising up in him. He wanted to hit Peter. 

"Mmm." Remus said, looking Harry up and down. There was a frostiness there that Harry had trouble associating with the kind hearted Remus Lupin he knew from his time. "What school are you from?"

"Oh..." Harry wracked his brain. //Oh...what's that American school 'Mione was telling me about? Cromwell? I think that was it...// "Cromwell."

"But you're English." Remus continued. There was an almost snide tone to his voice...

"Yes." Harry struggled to think up a convincing story. "My mum's English, but my dad's American." //Why is he asking me all these questions. And why doesn't he seem to like me?//

"American, huh?" Sirius asked. "I hear the girls there are something else..."

"Is that all you think about?" James asked, punching Sirius in the shoulder. "Honestly..."

"They're okay." Harry said, shrugging.

"Do you like girls?" Remus asked, and Harry shrunk back from the icy tone. //What is his problem?//

"Remmie..." Peter hissed. 

"What? It was an honest question." Remus turned innocent eyes to Peter. //he hates me! Wow....Professor Lupin was judgmental when he was young!//

"It's not really something you ask right up front though." James pointed out. //Thank you dad!//

"Unless..." Sirius gave Remus a sly smile. "You're interested..."

"Certainly not." Remus snapped. "No offense." 

"None taken..." //This is the most bizarre day of my life, it really is.// He took a calming breath. //I'm back in time. Professor Lupin seems to hate me. My *dad* is here. Sirius is some sort of sex god. And Pettigrew...// He shuddered.

"You okay?" Peter asked, anxiously.

"Fine." Harry said, a little more tersely then he'd meant. The way Peter flinched back almost made him feel bad.

"Well?" Remus asked, arms folded.

"Huh?" //he can't still be on that...//

"Just wondering if you were going to answer my question." Remus tossed his head, fixing golden eyes on Harry's.

"Er..." //Why does he care?// Luckily, James came to the rescue.

"Is American really as strange as everybody says?" James was asking. Harry just nodded, trying to think of everything he knew about the country. 

"It's different." He said, his mind racing back to books he had read. "They drive on the other side of the road. The muggles, do. And they dress different. And it's bigger."

He noticed that while he was talking, Sirius drew Professor Lupin-//You're going to have to start thinking of him as Remus//- away from them, and said something quietly in his ear. Remus pulled away, shaking his head vigorously. Sirius nodded, a knowing expression on his face. He glanced over in Harry's direction, and shook his head with a smile. There was obviously something going on that Harry wasn't aware of.

"Weird." James said. "You play Quidditch at all? I know it's not too popular in America..."

"Oh, no..." //That'll draw way too much attention.// Much as wanted very much to play a game with his father, he knew he couldn't. But even just this was amazing...

"Too bad. We'll have to teach you."

"Oh, that's okay." Harry sighed. "I'm...I'm scared of heights." He lied.

"Then I guess you'll be hanging out with Remmie and Peter quite a bit, huh?" Sirius said, grinning. 

"Guess so." Harry said. //What more could I ask for. Spending time with the man who kills my parents, and someone who hates me.//

"Hear that Remmie?" Sirius slapped Remus' shoulders, and Harry frowned. He wanted to know what was wrong. Especially when he saw Remus' expression. The young werewolf was shooting daggers. 

"I have studying to do." Remus said, airily, and grabbed some books before sweeping out of the dorm. Sirius gave a hoarse chuckle. 

"Jamie my boy, you up for a game of chess?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." James threw himself down on his bed while Sirius fished a chess set out of his trunk. Harry decided he wanted to know what was wrong with Remus. And, unfortunately, there was only one person to ask.

"Uh...Peter?" Harry asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"Yes?" Peter ran a hand through his light brown hair, smiling nervously at Harry.

"I don't think your friend Remus likes me very much..."

"Oh.. Uh...." Peter bit his lower lip, hands clenched tightly. //Why does he have to be cute? He shouldn't be like this. He should be twitchy, and ugly, and really fat.//

"Did I do something to make him mad?" Harry asked. //Why would he be so mean to me, without even knowing me? He shouldn't be like that, especially since he' a....Oh! Maybe he doesn't want someone else in the dorm, because of his secret!//

"Er...no." Peter was flushing and sputtering, as though he was embarrassed. "Uh...just ignore Remus, okay?"

"Okay..." Harry nodded. //I don't know *what's* going on. But I need to see Dumbledore...later.// He had the feeling as soon as he went to that office, he'd be sent back to his own time. And he'd never see his father again. He let his eyes wander over to where Sirius and James were playing chess. //Dad...//

"I'm really sorry." Peter said, raking his hair back again. "About Remus. If he gives you any more trouble, tell me. I'll talk to him."

"Do you know why he's being this way?" Harry asked. He really wanted to know.

"Maybe. I don't know." Peter shrugged, looking away. 

"Why did he want to know if I like girls so badly? Is he...I mean, does he have anything against..." Harry waved his hand vaguely.

"What? Oh, is he...a bigot? No!" Peter shook his head, laughing a little and flushing some more. "No. No. Uh...it doesn't matter."

"I mean, I do like girls." Harry said, hurriedly.

"Oh." Peter nodded. //Is he...disappointed? Oh no...he likes me. Like that.// ~And you liked him, earlier...~ a nasty little voice popped up.

"But..." //Harry, shut up!// He yelled at himself. What was he doing? What did it matter? This was the *last* person he wanted to be having this conversation with.

"But?" Peter looked up, bright eyed. //He's really sort of sad.// Harry decided. He had a hard time connecting these people with the ones in his time. They were nothing alike. The Remus Lupin he knew was kind and tender, and didn't have a harsh word for anyone. And the Sirius he knew was drawn and reserved, overly cautious. And Pettigrew...

"I mean, a lot of people like girls." Harry said. "And...you don't *have* to like girls." He was babbling now. //You really ought to just shut up. You're hysteric. You've gone hysteric because of the situation, that's all.//

"Oh." Peter nodded. Harry swallowed hard. Morbid curiosity was taking over now. And his father wasn't doing anything all too interesting. Harry's eyes kept flicking over there. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"Do...you like girls?" Harry asked. There was an awkward tension in the room now. Harry knew this conversation pretty well. He'd had it with Ron, a few weeks ago. There had been a lot of flushing and mumbling, staring down at their hands, and all sorts of hurried assurances. Then there had been a rather awkward and fumbling kiss. And they'd never really talked about it since.

"No." Peter admitted. //So he does like me. I don't think things can get any stranger. This has to be some sort of dream...// Nothing was making that much sense. Maybe Remus was worried about *that*. Harry knew that Fred and George complained when Lee had his girlfriend in the dorm....

"That's okay." Harry said. But Peter still looked rather scared. "If it makes you feel any better, I like both." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." //Potter, you're an idiot.// He didn't know why he was having this conversation with Peter. //Remember who he is! What he does!// But Harry still couldn't do it. He had *seen* Wormtail. And he bore little resemblance to the kind eyed young boy whom Harry had found quite attractive. They were, in the majority of Harry's mind, two different people. //This is too much like when you talked to Ron...// Including that heavy tension. Peter was staring at his hands. Harry desperately sought for something to say, something to break the strange moment he had found himself in...

"Ha!" 

The exclamation startled Harry and Peter. They jumped, and let out chuckling sighs when they saw James doing some sort of victory dance. 

"Checkmate, Padfoot!" James was saying. "That's....ten for me, two for you. Hey Harry, you play chess?"

"A little bit." He wasn't that good.

"You want to play a game?" James asked, setting the board back up. Harry couldn't suppress the stupid grin that spread over his features.

"Yeah...I would."

~~~


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: Peter, Harry, Sirius, Remus, James and the rest don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure.

****

Warning: Slash. Lots of slash. Oodles and oodles of slash! I'm such a slashoholic... 

****

Dedication: For Kitten, and everyone else who has a fic at The Rat's Tale. :-) 

****

Author's Note: Okay....this is turning into something so different then I had planned. It wasn't supposed to be as long as I think it will be. But I've lost control of it. It's taken on a life of its own, as they so often do. If you think it's getting to soap opera-y, please let me know and I'll do what I can to curb it. And we get a bit into Peter's home life. Not all that much, but there's hints. Damn it. I always give him issues...

Oh! And good news to those of you who are following the Deathsong series. The next chapter is in the works! So look for that within the next two weeks. :-)

****

Timeless

Chapter 4

Peter watched on avidly as Harry and James played chess. Harry wasn't that bad. Not as good as James, but then very few people were. //Does he like me?// The question ran round and round in Peter's mind. Maybe there was a chance after all. If Remus didn't ruin it...

//Why is he being such a jerk?// Peter folded his hands and rested his chin on them, eyes flicking from the chess board to Harry, and occasionally to James. The similarities between the two boys was startling. //I think he's jealous. But why? He *told* me it was okay! He's the one who doesn't want a relationship!// Peter sighed. Remus could be very strange sometimes. It probably had something to do with being a werewolf. But he seemed like he was jealous.

"Hey, Peter." Sirius sat down next to him, leaning close to talk quietly into his ear.

"Hey." Peter turned, smiling. //Why is he so good looking? it's not fair. Real people shouldn't be allowed to look like that.//

"So...someone's got the hots for the new kid." Sirius said, slyly.

"Oh?" Was that Remmie's problem? Did Remus like Harry, too? Then why had he been so mean...

"Oh come on, it's obvious." Sirius continued, putting an arm around Peter's shoulders in a friendly manner. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah...you're practically drooling over him." Sirius said, squeezing Peter's shoulders.

"Oh." Peter flushed. "Yeah..."

"He's cute, I guess." Sirius continued. "I mean, for another guy...but I thought you and Remus had a thing?"

"No..." Peter shook his head. How did Sirius know about that? Peter had never said a word. He didn't talk about his personal life much. It was just easier that way. Besides, who wanted to know?

"Really?" Sirius sounded confused. "Because he and I were talking about you...I hear there was some smooching going on in detention?"

"Oh. That." Peter flushed deeper. //Remus *told* about that? Why did he tell?// He had thought that was a secret. Most of teh things that happened in Peter's life that weren't actually *witnessed* by the other mauraders were kept quiet. Not out of any sort of shame, just out of common courtesy. They didn't want to hear about Peter's life. There was nothing exciting that happened. Peter was hardly allowed out of his house when he was home. His mother worried about him quite a bit.

"Yeah, that." Sirius glanced over at Harry, who was engrossed in the chess game with James. "I guess Remus took it to mean there was something going on..."

"He doesn't want a relationship." Peter said, hopelessly. "And I *told* him I liked Harry. He told me to go after him!"

"Peter, Remus says lots of things." Sirius said, chuckling. "Remmie...he's big on being polite. He says the polite thing, and he doesn't let us know when something's bothering him. But he's pissed about Harry. I can tell."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You saw him earlier. And I asked him about it...he practically bit my head off. That's when he stormed out. You'd better watch yourself, little buddy."

"But..." Peter was at a loss. "I talked to Remus about us. He doesn't want anything more then just...you know. Fooling around and stuff. That's all."

"No, that's what he says." Sirius pointed out. "I can tell you how that would go. He wouldn't be fooling around with anyone else, and he wouldn't want you fooling around with anyone else, and it would be a real relationship in everything but the name."

"Oh..." Peter buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he felt about Remus or Harry. He liked them both. But...he couldn't have them both. What was he going to do? 

"Remmie's...." Sirius paused, saighing. Peter chewed at his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth and turning wide eyes to SIrius. "He..." It was almost as if Sirius was trying to say something he really didn't want to. 

"What?" Peter asked, Sirius ran a hand through his hair, and lowered his voice even more.

"Look, I didn't say this okay?" Sirius asked, and Peter nodded. It was one of those things. Peter didn't like keeping secrets, but sometimes you had to. "Remmie...he sort of plays up his...you know."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. 

"This is something we all think, and we all know, we just don't ever say it. Remus sometimes makes a bigger deal out of his lycanthropy then he has to. And he's allowed to. But...he really plays it up."

"So..." Peter frowned. 

"So Remus knows damn well he can easily have a relationship. But he can't let himself be a normal person."

"Oh." Why couldn't things be simple? It would be so much easier if Remus would just tell him what he wanted. Instead of doing something like this. He was just going to make everybody mad. He hadn't been very...well...discreet.

"I can't help you here." Sirius added. "I don't know what the rules are for you people."

"Huh?" Now Peter was really confused. He was still trying to figure out why Remus was being the way he was.

"Guys. With other guys. I don't get it. I don't get how it works, I don't try to." Sirius gave Peter a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "But you seem to do okay, so..."

"He told me it was okay." Peter said again, sullenly. Why did people say one thing and then do another? It didn't make any sense to him. WHy couldn't people say what they meant?

"He also told us he was a normal boy." Sirius pointed out. "And he actually turns into a slobbering canine every month."

"That's different." Peter said, rising to the defence of his absent friend. "And you know it!"

"I'm just using an example." Sirius said. "But anyway...you've got some stuff to think about. It would be so much easier if you liked girls. Girls are easy to deal with. You just wine and dine'em, and they're all yours."

"Ha!"

James' exclamation of triumph rang out through the dorm again Peter glanced over to see James doing his little victory dance, and Harry grinning happily. //He's a much better loser then Sirius.// Peter decided. Harry looked extremely happy. He was grinning and ducking his head and kept looking at James. //Uh-oh...I better tell Harry that James is taken.//

"You really are good at chess." Harry said, practically gushing. Peter wanted to cry. 

"I'm the king!" James said, plopping back down on the bed. "You're not too bad yourself. You could beat Sirius."

"Anyone could beat Sirius." Peter piped up.

"Hey!" Sirius smacked Peter playfully. "I can beat you, so I'd shut up."

"Yeah, Peter you really are the worst player of all of us." James said. Peter shrugged.

"We'll play sometime." Harry said, and Peter smiled, flushing. He glanced down at his hands, the familiar fluttery feeling rising in his stomach. He decided he was well and truly smitten with Harry. But...he was also smitten with Remus. And he didn't know if Harry liked him. But he knew Remus did...it was enough to make him want to tear at his hair in frustration.

"I'm really not that good..." Peter mumbled, the words just sort of tumbling out of his mouth.

"Neither am I."

Peter smiled, still worrying at the inside of his lips. It was a bad habit he had. His mother couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand most of Peter's habits, though. So Peter did his best to behave perfectly at home. He didn't want to make his mother angry.

"Oh, Peter, did you finish that potions essay?" James asked, laying across his bed.

"No..." Peter admitted. That was one of the things he and Remus were supposed to be doing in the library.

"I though Remmie was helping you with it?" James continued. "Isn't that what you guys were doing in the library?"

"Um..." Peter didn't want to say 'no, we were talking about my crush on Harry' when the object of said crush was right in the room.

"Oh..." Sirius grinned knowingly. "I bet I know what they were doing..."

"No!" Peter snapped. //Sirius, please don't bring that up...//

"Oh." James said, nodding. "I get you."

"What?" Harry asked, glancing at Peter.

"Nothing!" Peter said, quickly. "I'll tell you later." He added. Harry really should know why Remus was being so...not nice. 

"Okay..."

Peter offered up a small smile. He was more confused then he had been in a very long time, and that said a lot. And he didn't know who to talk to. Sirius wasn't much help. James was hopeless when it came to relationships. And Remmie...

"I've gotta do that essay too." James said. "I'll give you a hand. In a purely academical sense." He added with a grin. 

"Thanks." Peter couldn't keep the flush off of his cheeks. He glanced over at Harry, who was peering at him with an unreadable expression. Peter shifted his gaze immediately, not wanting Harry to know he was looking. James pushed himself up lithely, and trotted over to join Sirius on the other bed. Sirius moved over, humming idly and picking at a thread on his jeans. Harry remained where he was, and Peter looked over again. Harry was watching them, a very intense look in his eyes. Peter swallowed hard under that penetrating gaze, and offered up a wavering smile. Harry returned the gesture, but it didn't really touch his eyes.

"Earth to Wormtail..." James hissed, shaking Peter's arm. "Essay?"

"Huh? Oh!" Peter nodded, turning his attention to his schoolmate. There was something about the way Harry had been watching them that made him very nervous. It wasn't malevolent, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. Trying to shake off the strange feeling inside of him, Peter focused as much as he could on James and the potions essay.

~~~


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: Peter, Harry, Remus, Sirius, James, and all the rest don't belong to me. 

****

Dedication: This is for my sister, even though she'll never read it. She gave me the time to get it done though, so thank you!

****

Author's Note: I just can't stop writing. I'm not even sure why. I just picked this thing up to do for fun, and now it's taken over. I'm glad it's getting the responses it is, though. Again, please tell me if it gets to much like a soap opera. Those can be fun. :-) Oh, and Demeter, don't worry. Severus will be showing up (in person), most likely in the next chapter. I can't leave him out...

****

Timeless 

Chapter 5

Harry was still have sure all of this was a dream. There was nothing else it could be, in all honesty. Some sort of odd, concussion induced dream. He tried not to think of anything but the present. //One night...what could one night hurt?// But it was thinking like that that would get him in trouble. He frowned, picking at a thread on the sheet. He glanced over at his father, spread out and frowning over his potions book.

//I can't believe it...// He felt a lump forming in his throat again. The chess game had been amazing. He had been able to play a game of chess with his father. Tears were welling up, and he had to swallow them quickly. //This is enough...// This was something he'd have forever. These few hours. Or however long he ended up having. He wished his father didn't have to do school work. He wanted to talk with him more. But he knew he couldn't stay forever.

"Bah!" James tossed aside his book, and sighed. "Sick of it already."

"Er...is it hard?" Harry asked. Any chance he had to talk with his father, he was going to take. 

"Not hard, just boring." James answered. "It's potions. I hate that class."

"Me too." Harry agreed, overjoyed that he and his father had something in common. "My teacher back at my old school hated me." He confessed.

"Our's hates everyone." James groaned, rolling onto his back to look upside-down at Harry. "She's a nasty old bat, of you ask me."

"Really?" Harry sat up, crossing his legs under him.

"You have no idea!" Sirius chimed in. "Evil I tell you!"

"That's awful." Harry could sympathize. He had much the same opinion of Professor Snape.

"We almost always come close to failing." James said. "She's out to get us."

"*Everyone* nearly fails." Peter added.

"Not Snape." Sirius prompted. Harry had to stifle a small smile. "I swear, if he had his nose any further..."

"All right, all right." James said. "We get the point. He's a teacher's pet, that's for sure."

"Really?" Now Harry was quite interested. 

"He really is." Peter answered. "He's very good in potions though."

"Makes up for sucking at everything else." Sirius quipped. "Boy couldn't transfigure a quill into a feather."

"Aren't they the same thing?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. A quill's got the sharp pointy end." Sirius grinned, and the others just shook their heads, including Harry. There was a certain form of camaraderie in the room. It made Harry feel very much quite at home. It reminded him of the dorm from his own time, when they would sit around just talking and goofing off.

"He's pretty good in Defence Against the Dark Arts." James pointed out.

"Only because Remmie tutored him." Sirius shot back. "If it weren't for that. he'd be failing. He didn't get anything before him and Remmie worked out whatever it is they worked out."

"It's really not that complicated." James said. "Remmie helps him with Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he helps Remmie with potions. And then Remmie helps us. So it all works out pretty good, if you ask me."

"Remmie's too smart for his own good." Sirius stood up, stretching. 

"But he can't play Quidditch for the life of him." James grinned broadly. 

"We can't all be start players like *some* people." Sirius chided, wagging his finger at James. Harry laughed to himself, fighting the urge to run and hug his father. He didn't think that would go over well at all. He glanced over, and inadvertently caught Peter's eye. The other boy was smiling shyly, obviously removed from the discussion but a part of it all the same.

"You're just jealous." James said, tossing his head.

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous." Sirius rolled his eyes a Harry. 

"Aha! He admits it!" James pointed a finger at Sirius, grinning broadly. "Let that be stated in large *and* bold letters on the record!"

"Remmie keeps the record, so you're out of luck." Sirius said, tossing a pillow at James.

"Resorting to physical abuse, eh?" James rolled over, grabbing a pillow of his own. 

"What else? You know I can beat you any day."

"Them's fighting words!" James sent his pillow flying at Sirius, who blocked it, causing it to hit Peter.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" The slightly plump boy shouted, rolling off of the bed and ducking down.

"So now you're going after civilians, eh?" James jumped up, a pillow in each hand. "You're going down, Black!"

That started a full blown pillow fight that ended up including the three mauraders and Harry. They ended up in two teams, Sirius and James versus Harry and Peter. And James and Sirius managed to horde all the pillows, forcing Peter and Harry to use Peter's stuffed animals. It pretty much ended when James got a button nose upside the head, and called foul.

//I don't want to go back...// But Harry knew he had to. It was against all sorts of rules if he stayed. And what about Ron and Hermione? And everything else. They needed him, back there. He'd have to go to Dumbledore. But tomorrow. For now, he was going to horde all the time he had with his father. 

"Better then homework any day." James said, stretching out on his bed. 

"Homework." Sirius scoffed. "What's the point?"

James opened his mouth to say something, but the dorm door opened, and Remus entered looking a bit flush and very self satisfied. Harry swallowed hard, half expecting the young werewolf to immediately start in on him. But Remus said nothing, only walked in, books in his arms, grinning smugly like the cat who got teh dream.

"Have fun studying, Remmie?" James asked, mildly.

"Oh? Hmm? Oh! Yes." Remus smiled again, dipping his head. "But I'm rather tired from my...studying. If you'll excuse me." He set his books down on his trunk, and crawled into his bed, closing the curtains. James glanced over at Sirius and Peter, and both boys only shrugged. Harry decided that Remus had changed the most since he was a teenager. He couldn't believe that this haughty, defensive young man was the same kind hearted, tender professor Harry had known.

"What crawled up his arse and died?" Sirius whispered. James made shooshing noises with his hand.

"He can hear you." He muttered, barely audible, and Sirius blanched, nodding.

"Remus has very good hearing." Peter explained to Harry, who just nodded. He decided he didn't really like the young Lupin. 

"I think I'm going to polish my broom." James said, grabbing up the broom at the end of the bed. Sirius nodded, and moved over to his bed, fishing around in the sheets and pulling out a box of chocolate frogs. That left Peter and Harry alone again. And that arrangement confused Harry to no end. He knew he should hate Peter. This was the man who betrayed his parents. Practically killed them. And yet...he couldn't bring himself to. There was just something sad about Peter. This Peter anyway.

//Stop thinking like that. Say you have something to do, and make him go away...// But Harry did nothing of the sort. He opened his mouth to say something like 'I'm pretty tired', and found himself saying: "So, did you want to play that game of chess?" It was going to be a very long day.

~~~~


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: Peter, Remus, Harry, Sirius, James, Severus and all the rest who may appear here are not mine. I'm making no money off of this.

****

Warning: Slash. It's not magically going to not be slash all of a sudden. And we see the emergence of a whole new pairing....

****

Dedication: This is to everyone who waited patiently for chapter six, but especially to Demeter, Kimagure and Lady Eclectic. You'll see why...Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

****

Author's Note: Here we go! We get...Remus' point of view! It was only a matter of time before we got his perspective on everything. And it does get a bit more like a soap opera. :-D If it's disjointed, I'm sorry. It's been a difficult day, and the current atmosphere is not one that is conducive to writing. But I promised I'd get this done by Monday night, and by gosh I have!

****

Timeless

Chapter 6

Remus glared out of the small crack between his curtains. He could see Peter playing chess with the new transfer. Both were hunched over the board, whispering softly. The young werewolf narrowed his eyes, hands folded tightly. What had happened? Why was Peter with *him*? Remus had *thought* there had been something worked out. He thought Peter understood. Obviously he didn't. Oh well. It didn't matter now, as two could play at that game. Peter had someone new, and so did Remus. Or he would, soon enough. See how Peter liked that!

The werewolf rolled over, grinding his teeth together. He had thought he made himself clear in the library. Of course, he hadn't thought that the new transfer would actually be interested in Peter. Peter was his! That was simply the way things went. Werewolves were very possessive. Once they decided that something was theirs, that was it. And Remus had staked a claim on Peter. He hadn't simply begun kissing him for fun. He truly, genuinely liked Peter. He had wanted some sort of continuing affair. He had said as much, in the library earlier. But now...

//Half an hour.// Remus had one hour before he needed to be in the empty Transfiguration classroom. If Peter was going to simply forget about Remus and move onto the first thing that showed interest, fine. He could go do that. Remus had already set his own plan into motion. Voices drifted over from the other bed, and made Remus stiffen and growl to himself. Soft talking, laughing...it grated on Remus. He didn't understand it. One of the reasons that Remus had been so eager to go after Peter was that he was rather certain no one else would.

It wasn't that Peter was unattractive. He was actually quite cute, with tousled light brown hair, clear green eyes and a round, innocent face. There was just something about him that was rather appealing to Remus. His innocence, his shyness, his honesty. But those things weren't what appealed to many. Which was fine, as far as Remus was concerned. He didn't like competition. And now he found he had been displaced, and he did not like it. So he did the only logical thing to do in his mind. He had gone after someone else. Someone whom he knew it would upset Peter to see him with. That was where he needed to be in half an hour. 

//He may not be in high demand, but I certainly am.// Remus thought bitterly to himself. He had noticed certain people giving him long looks across the great hall, or in class. Though mostly they were people he never would have thought twice about. But now...

It was time to go. He rose, languidly. He made sure to school his face into a calm mask, stretching and smiling brightly as he saw the other occupants of the dorm looking up at him.

"Nice nap?" James asked.

"Mmmm." Remus nodded, coquettishly. "If you'll excuse me..." He stood up, running a hand through his tawny colored hair.

"Where are you off to now?" Sirius asked, glancing up.

"Oh...I just have somewhere I need to be." He smiled brightly again, noticing how Peter's eyes widened just a bit at that. He smiled at Peter, not realizing quite how cruel the smile was. Remus never realized he could come across as being much more smug and irritating then he had intended.

"Okay..." James shook his head, and Remus just sighed. What did they know? James had a steady girl, and Sirius couldn't care less about relationships. He sniffed, and swept out of the dorm. They just didn't understand. SIrius claimed he did, but Remus highly doubted it. He just listened and offered advice in hopes of gleaning any sort of gossip. Sirius was a gossipmonger, in Remus' opinion.

//He'll find out soon enough.// Remus had no plans on keeping his actions a secret. He actually wanted to be as public as he possibly could. What was the point of trying to make someone jealous, if they didn't even see the object they were supposed to feel jealousy over?

The transfiguration classroom. Empty, as it should be. But not completely. Remus smiled to himself, pausing in the doorway to observe his...quarry.

//He is quite good-looking." Remus decided. Though slim gothic appearances had never captured Remus' attention in the past, he felt they suited him quite nicely now. 

"Lupin?" 

"Yes Severus, I'm here." Remus slipped inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. He folded his hands behind his back, leaning against the wall, amber eyes taking in the slender form of Severus Snape. Tall, jet black hair that fell in a strait sheet to his shoulders, pale sallow skin that covered sharp features and framed dark eyes. Yes, he was definitely good looking.

"I must say I was rather surprised when you asked me to meet you." Severus folded his arms over his chest. "You've done nothing save to insult me these past five years. Oh, and of course try and kill me but you swear up and down that was purely Black's doing."

"It was." Remus nodded. He hadn't had a thing to do with what Sirius blithely called a prank. 

"Yes, well..." Severus shrugged, tilting his head to run his eyes up and down Remus. "Makes me wonder what changed your mind..."

"Things change." Remus shrugged, acting casual. //You aren't *really* using him. He *is* attracted to you, and if you're honest with yourself, you're attracted to him to.// 

"Not without reason." Severus continued, frostily.

"No." Remus shook his head. "You're right. I've simply grown a bit tired with certain acquaintances." Again, that was true. "And I will be perfectly honest. I find you attractive."

"Really?" Severus snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know, I'm not you." Remus offered, shrugging. "But it's the truth. And I'm rather certain you find me attractive as well."

"Are you now?" Severus sighed. "Your powers of deduction are astounding."

"Let's cut all the insults and pettiness?" Remus said, dropping his hands to his sides. "You know what I am. Because of that I don't really go in for relationships, I'm warning you now. But...I see nothing wrong with making arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Severus nodded. "I think I understand the sort of 'arrangements' you'll make."

"Yes?" Remus asked, mildly.

"I assume what you're offering me is 'purely physical'?"

"Well...yes." Peter had never asked questions.

"And yet you'd expect it to be exclusive." 

"Well....yes." Remus nodded. It seemed Severus did understand.

"I see." Severus sat back on one of the desks, looking at his fingernails. "Now...give me one good reason I should agree to this." He glanced up, dark eyes flashing. Remus took a deep breath. What was a good reason? He chewed at his bottom lip, thinking long and hard.

"Because...you never know." He tried, shrugging.

"Never know what?" Severus snapped.

"What could happen." Remus continued. "We could make a good match, you never know."

"Oh yes, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Lovely match. I thought you were with Pettigrew, anyway?"

"What gave you that idea?" Remus gave a little laugh, and hoped it didn't sound forced.

"I hear things." Severus gave a casual wave of his hand. "But if you say you aren't..."

"We aren't." Remus confirmed. "He has no interest I me, I can assure you."

"And you?"

"Obviously *I'm* interested in you." Remus pointed out. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"Obviously." Severus said dryly. "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt." he sighed, nodding. "Fine. I'll try this little *arrangement* of ours. But I swear Lupin, if you cross me.."

"I'm not going to cross you." Remus said, closing the distance between them in a few swift strides. "You've nothing to worry about."

"If I find out Black's behind this..." Severus' eyes were flashing, and they were deep and unreadable. Remus placed his finger on Severus' lips, stopping any further words from coming forth.

"He doesn't even know where I am." Remus assured. He took his finger away from Severus' lips. "I swear..." Closing his eyes and leaning forward slightly, Remus brushed his lips against Severus' in hopes of silencing any more protests. Apparently it worked, as Severus' arms snaked around Remus' neck, pulling him closer. The kiss, which had started out quite chaste, was deepened considerably. Remus sighed, shivering, as Severus caressed his lips with his tongue, before parting them and seeking entrance. It was far different from the fumbling, shy kisses he had shared with Peter. It was, in all honesty, much better. Remus let his hands wander up to tangle in Severus' hair, shuddering with pleasure as the Slytherin's tongue stroked his palate. This had been a *very* good idea.

Neither of the two boys left the Transfiguration classroom for at least another hour.

~~~

Oh...startling new developments! :-) Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters still aren't mine. The premise is though. Sort of.

Dedication: This is for Kitten!

Author's Note: For some reason, my Peter fic situations always end up mirroring situations I've been in. And with the same person! It's highly bizarre. Oh! Oh! I got what has to be labeled the most entertaining flame of all time! It was for 'Never Been Kissed', and I laughed my arse off reading it! I was asked if I was a poof/lesbo (that I had to be one of them, to write something like that), and told me that I had brainwashed everyone else who reviewed the fic! Yes. I'm a poof. I'm a gay man. Which is probably why all the other girls at the club give me the oddest looks in the dressing room. Not to mentioned the customers! Of course. I must be a lesbian. Because there's nothing a lesbian likes more then the thought of two men going at it hot and heavy. Mm-mm! And I'm quite glad I have these brainwashing capabilities that I wasn't aware of. I'm still trying to figure out what Hetra means. :-) Anyway, I just had to share that.

This is a rather quick chapter. 

****

Timeless 

Chapter Seven

Peter smiled over the chessboard at Harry. He blushed and stammered, and pretty much acted like any smitten sixteen year old. He ignored Remus' sudden departure, or tried to. What had that look been for? What was wrong with Remus? People shouldn't say one thing and do another, in Peter's opinion. So he pushed it out of his mind. Harry was far more engrossing anyway.

//He has such pretty eyes.// Peter mused, gazing into the aforementioned orbs. //They're so deep.//

"You're move Peter." Harry was saying, waving his hand to get Peter's attention.

"Huh?" Peter glanced up, confused. He hadn't been paying much attention. He had been studying Harry's eyes, as they studied the board. Now he flushed, eyes dropping immediately. He couldn't stare directly into that brilliant green gaze. It was as if it were looking right through him. He squirmed, murmuring some form of apology, and returned his eyes to the chessboard. He studied the pieces, frowning and chewing at his bottom lip. His hand hovered over one piece, then moved to another. He really was rather bad at chess.

"Here." Harry said, leaning over the board. "Move your knight here." He took Peter's hand in his own, guiding it to the right piece. Peter sucked in his breath at the brief contact. It was like a sort of soft fire that went right through him. He let his fingers hover just a moment against Harry's as the other boy pulled his hand away. His fingers tingled slightly, and he felt the warm spread of a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled, his breathing coming quick and hitching in his throat He didn't trust himself to speak. And every time he looked up, his eyes would meet Harry's.

"See?" Harry said, softly. "You took my rook." He smiled, and Peter couldn't stop the little quiver his heart gave at those full lips twitching upwards.

"Yeah." He nodded, knowing he should break eye contact, but not able to. It felt like that time in detention with Remus. The apprehension, the tension...

"You're really not bad at it." Harry continued, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He had nice hair as well, or so Peter thought. It was thick and black, and it framed his face perfectly. 

"Thanks." Again, the creeping flush. Peter sucked at his bottom lip, a horrid nervous habit, but he couldn't help it. Harry was looking at him very intensely. And then Harry was leaning forward, over the chessboard, closing the distance between them. Peter froze, not sure what to do. He was like a deer caught in headlights, not able to take his eyes off of Harry's lips, which in a split second closed over his in a brief but soul-searing kiss.

"I'm sorry!" Harry gasped, pulling back as though he'd been burned. "I'm.... I..." He stammered, looking horrified. Peter was in shock. He tried desperately to gather his thoughts, but all he could do was think of the fleeting sensation as Harry's lips brushed his own. 

"It's okay!" Peter said quickly, noticing that Harry was preparing to leap off the bed. Why was he panicking like this? Peter had thought it was pretty obvious he was interested in Harry. 

"No it's not." Harry said, shaking his head. Peter was confused, and he tried to think of something to say that would make it all better.

"Yes it is." Was all he could up with. "I..." He hesitated, blushing. "I wanted you to."

"It doesn't matter." Harry was backing away, shaking his head furiously. "I shouldn't have done that."

"But..." Peter choked on his words, not sure why his eyes were starting to sting. He wasn't going to start crying, was he? What was wrong? What had he done? 

"Look; just forget it ever happened." Harry snapped, turning away. He looked...angry? Why was he angry? Peter nodded his head dumbly, looking down at the chessboard. He could feel tears beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes. He had thought...

//Thought what? That someone like *him* could like you that way?// He asked himself angrily. //You should have been happy with Remus! You should have known there was never going to be anyone else who could like you like that.// He dashed tears away quickly, hoping no one would see them. He didn't want to be in the dorm anymore. He could tell by the tense silence that James and Sirius had probably heard the whole thing.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Peter said quickly, sliding off of the bed. He couldn't help himself, he knew he was going to cry. He needed to be alone. He just wanted to go off by himself and cry. He thought he heard someone telling him to wait, but he didn't listen. He hated crying, especially in front of them. His mother had always told him that it was okay to cry, but then she had gotten mad at him when he did. And Sirius and James never cried, and Remus hardly ever did. 

He ran out of the Gryffindor tower as quickly as he could, ignoring startled gasps and rude comments. He didn't care. He wanted to be alone. He wandered the halls a bit, glad that they were empty. He sniffled softly to himself, confused and sad. What had he done? If Harry didn't like him like that, that was okay. But why did he kiss him? And then get so mad afterwards? 

//No one like that is ever going to want you!// He told himself bitterly. //You know that. You should have just stayed with Remus. Maybe it wouldn't have been a real good relationship, but it was something. And Remmie didn't get angry after he kissed me...//

The brown haired marauder's bottom lip was nearly bloody from the way he had been worrying it. He found himself wandering outside of empty classrooms, wondering if he should just sit in one of those and cry.

//Don't be such a baby!// His inner voice told him. //There's still time to fix things with Remus.// Wasn't there? He'd apologize, tell Remmie how wrong he'd been, and maybe they could still be...whatever's. Yes. The only problem was, he didn't know where Remmie was. He had just gone out, that smug smile on his face. Well, everything was okay now.

Sighing, he composed himself. There was no reason to get so upset. //Rejection is something I have to get used to!// He told himself firmly. It was going to happen a lot to him. He decided to go back to he common room, and wait for Remus. He nodded to himself, straitening his clothes, and set off in the direction of the tower. But voices from the Transfiguration's classroom caught his attention. He couldn't really make out words, but he recognized Remus' voice. 

//Well that's lucky!// He thought to himself, already feeling better. He took it as a good sign that when he was thinking about Remus, he found him. He was probably studying with someone. Remus was one of the best students in their class, and plenty of other students went to him for extra help. Already mapping out his speech in his mind, Peter pushed open the door of the classroom...

~~~~~~

Cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me. At least, nobody in this story. 

****

Warning: Still slashy. I think at this point, we can be pretty sure it's going to stay slash to the end. 

****

Dedication: This is for everyone who waited very patiently while I worked on this.

****

Author's Note: Sorry that this is short, but I hate breaking up a rhythm I have, and it was time for Harry's POV. He's not doing much but he's got a lot to think about. :-) Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will have a whole lot more action in it!

****

Timeless

Chapter 8

Harry was, quite thoroughly and completely, disgusted with himself. He lay, curled on the bed, ignoring everything else in the room. The joy and wonder of actually being with his *father* had been quickly striped away the minute he had kissed Peter. 

//Why the hell did I do that?// Harry asked himself, shuddering. Peter had just looked so kissable, sitting there sucking at his lower lip. He hadn't been able to help himself. His body had taken over, and his brain had leapt into the backseat. And he had kissed him.

Peter was Wormtail. Wormtail. The man who would betray and kill his parents. And Harry had kissed him. He had kissed the dirty little traitor!

//I shouldn't have done that!// Harry buried his face in his pillow, wanting to be sick. The most awful thing was it hadn't been a bad kiss. It had been chaste and sweet. Peter's lips had been soft and pliable, and slightly moist. //Why can't he be as sniveling and nasty as I know he can be?// Harry asked himself. It would be so much easier that way. But in all honesty, there was nothing hateful about Peter. Not now, anyway. Now, there was just this sort of earthy innocent quality about him.

The dorm was silent. Harry didn't care. He felt awful with himself, for more reason then one. He felt awful because he had kissed Peter. And a small part of him was disgusted that he didn't even have an excuse as to why he had acted the way he did. Peter had left, and Harry was pretty sure he was crying. And he felt bad. And he was angry with himself for feeling bad. Why should he feel bad about hurting Wormtail?

//Because that's not who he is now.// Harry was forced to admit to himself. //Right now he's just...I don't know. But he's not a bad person right now. Unless he's a way better actor then anyone guessed. But I don't think so.//

Which led Harry to wonder what, exactly, made Peter turn traitor like he had. How did this naive, sweet, sort of pathetic boy turn into a loathed servant of Voldemort? What had pushed him to it? What had Voldemort offered to Peter in exchange for his loyalty?

"He'll be back, you know." 

Harry sat up, and saw Sirius looking over at him, looking a little bit concerned. Harry just nodded, feeling very tired and confused. 

"Peter....he's..." Sirius scratched his head, sighing. "He's fragile. Don't tell him I said anything, but it's true. He gets hurt really easy. Just uh...be careful with him. I don't like seeing him get hurt."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He was more confused then ever. It looked like they really were all close friends. But...Peter would turn against them! //You might not like seeing him hurt, but he's not going to care about you!// Harry wanted to scream. 

"I mean, I don't know what's going on, but just go easy with him." 

"I will." //Maybe....// No. Those were the sort of thoughts that would get him in trouble. He couldn't change anything, he had to let events take their course. And he still had to deal with his own personal feelings regarding Peter.

//So you kissed him. Just...say you're sorry, and that you don't like him like that, even though you sort of do, you shouldn't because you know who he is and what he's going to do.// But...Harry still had problems associating the two people, even though he *knew*. 

"Okay." Sirius nodded, and turned his attention back to whatever he was working on, after giving Harry a rather suspicious look.

//Great. now they're mad at me because I upset Peter!// He was almost wishing that he had never ended up here. But...no. Seeing his father, *talking* with his father had been worth it. Was worth it. Almost anything was worth being able to see his father. 

//I'll fix things.// He decided. //I have to.// He did feel badly. He looked over at his father, bent intently over whatever he was doing. It was hard for Harry to see, due to the curtains. 

//I have to see Dumbledore. But I have to make things better with Peter.// Harry wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to. It was...right. He was still worried about how all of this would affect the future. He tried thinking about it, but he generally just got a headache.

//When Peter comes back, I'll say I'm sorry and do whatever I need to do. Then I go see Dumbledore. I can't stay here any longer. I'm already messing things up. I've been here to long already...//

He settled back in, deciding shutting up and not doing anything was the best course of action. At least until Peter came back...

~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Disclaimer: No one is mine

****

Warning: Still slashiness

****

Dedication: To everyone who has encouraged me to continue this, despite the very odd pairing.

****

Author's Note: I'm so surprised I haven't gotten flamed on this. And I'm so glad I finished this! It's my day off, and I've been enjoying it immensely. Well, not really. It's the day to catch up on things I need to get done, and this was one of them. Though I still have to haul my arse to work at night. At least I was able to sleep in some. No getting up at 5:30 this morning! 

Okay, to warn you, I have no clue where the hell this is going. None at all. I just write, and whatever happens, happens. I think with something like this, it's impossible to plan. Any suggestions or tips are welcome. Enjoy!

****

Timeless

Chapter Nine

Remus was having what was-in his opinion-the greatest hour of his life. Severus Snape was one of the most talented kissers he had ever encountered. Not that he had encountered many, but compared to what he had! He was currently leaned back over a desk, Severus' lips working furiously on his neck and collarbone. He had his hands tangled in Severus' hair, and was encouraging him quite vocally.

"God, Severus, that feels so good...lower...a little bit...right there..." He practically yelped as Severus' lips found a particularly sensitive spot. His hands moved lower, running along Severus' back, pressing his school robes against his skin, eyes closed against the sensations in him. *This* was what it was supposed to be like. Remus had had no idea there was such passion contained in the icy, black clad Slytherin. Who had any idea that his lips would be so talented, or his hands, or that this hair would be so soft and thick?

Remus was lost. He was paying no attention to anything other then Severus, so he did not hear the soft squeak of the door opening, or the startled yelp that followed. He *did* notice when Severus nearly dropped him. The lips that were on his neck were pulled back, the hands on his back snapped away forcibly. Remus lost his balance, grabbing at the desk and Severus to remain upright.

"What are *you* doing here?" Severus snapped, and Remus raked his hair back, breath coming shortly, and looked to where Severus had directed his comment.

For the first time since hatching this entire plan, Remus felt guilty. He wasn't surprised to see Peter standing in the doorway, nor was he angry. He felt very small and sorry, seeing the wide eyed stricken look on Peter's face. He had caused it. And why? Because Peter had done only what Remus had told him to do...

"I...uh...I..." Peter was shaking, and his eyes were very round and watery. "I didn't...I just..."

"You can leave now." Severus snapped, black eyes flashing. Remus struggled to regain his composure, to smooth over teh situation as best he could. He licked his lips, feeling like hippogriff dung over it all.

"It's all right, Peter." He finally said, softly.

"I didn't..." Peter was shaking his head and taking a hesitant step back. 

"I know." Remus nodded. 

"I'll just leave..." Peters voice hitched, and Remus knew him well enough to know that he was going to start crying. He backed away quickly, the door banging shut as he darted out backwards...

"What the hell was that all about?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus.

"Rather long story." Remus said, sighing. "I'm sorry about that..."

He didn't know what to do. He felt awful at making Peter cry, but...well, Peter deserved it? He wasn't so sure now. Why were things so difficult? Why did it have to be so hard? Peter had Harry, he should be happy. He shouldn't care that Remus was currently entangled in an intense make-out session with Severus. Remus completely ignored the fact that the original reason he had approached Severus was to make Peter jealous.

"WHy do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Severus crossed his arms, fixing Remus with a piercing stare.

"Oh, Peter's rather fond of me, that's all." Remus said, with a small smile. He wasn't going to admit to everything. 

"So the little recreant's got a crush, does he?"

"There's no need to be so snide." Remus chastised softly. "Peter is my friend. And in all honesty, I'm not sure how he feels about me. I know for a fact he's interested in someone else."

"I don't care one way or another. I doubt I have anything to worry about from *him*."

"Severus..." Remus didn't like the tone the Slytherin was taking in conjunction with Peter. "I'm not sure this is going to work if you're constantly insulting my friends."

"Oh, stuff it Remus." Severus scoffed. "You know I hate them. Always have. Just because you've suddenly decided I'm doable isn't going to change that."

"No, but it is going to put a strain on the relationship." //Relationship? What relationship? This was just to make Peter jealous...oh dear.// He frowned. When had it become a relationship? He didn't *do* relationships. He couldn't. He was a lycanthrope. Real relationships were just too complicated.

"I thought it was 'purely physical'?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Er...it is." Remus said, feeling he was rapidly losing control of the situation.

"Then why did you call it a relationship? Didn't you just inform me earlier that it wasn't? That you didn't 'go in for' relationships?"

"Well...er...oh, damn it, you know what I mean!" Remus hated losing control like that. "Stop twisting my words around!"

"I'm not twisting a thing." Severus narrowed his eyes. "I warned you Lupin, you cross me you pay. And I smell a set up."

"You don't have to worry." Remus said, glumly. It looked as though he was stuck. And the thing was, he half thought he *did* want Severus. He was witty, attractive, an amazing kisser...and to a fifteen year old, there wasn't much more needed for a solid agreement.

"Good." Severus leaned back against a desk. "Because I meant what I said. You've crossed me once..."

"That was Sirius!" Remus said, exasperated. "I was as upset about it as you were. He used me, you know, and I don't like being used. I don't want to kill you. I've found much better things to do with you."

"Mmmm." Severus made a noncommittal noise. "Fine. We'll continue this...whatever you want to call it. But keep it quiet, will you? Dating a Gryffindor really won't to much for my reputation."

"Reputation?" Remus decided not to press any further. As far as he could tell, Severus' reputation was mainly being a sarcastic git who snapped at everyone and had no friends. He hardly saw how he would damage that.

"Yes, Lupin, my reputation."

"You know, I think at this point you can call me Remus."

"I suppose." Severus shrugged. "Fitting name, you know."

"Yes, yes, my parents thought it was funny. Until I got bitten of course." He waved his hand. "It's better then being named after an adjective."

Severus gave a dry chuckle, and nodded. He reached out to brush back a bit of hair from Remus' face, long fingers trailing over the werewolf's cheek and temple. Remus titled his head, kissing Severus' palm softly. Yes, he thought he would give this a serious try. Like he had said, you just never knew.

~~~~~~~~~

Oh dear oh dear...the plot thickens!


End file.
